Conan and Ai's baby sittting
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A short story about Ran diapering Conan. Plus an extra chapter where Ai get's diapered also.WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT DIAPERS AND MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN. Please Review
1. Conan's diapering

**Authors Notes: Not my usual work, but someone (who I will leave unnamed) wanted me to make a story in this manor so Please enjoy this short story, and Please Review**

* * *

"So Cute!" Ran Mori said as she was hugging the little bundle of joy that was wrapped in her arms. "You are just the cutest little thing ever, I wish Conan-Kun was still a little baby like you so I can hold him list this!" The baby that was in Ran's arms just looked and smiles at her.

"Ran-neechan what are you talking about?" Conan appeared behind Ran causing her to jump.

"Look at the baby Conan-Kun, isn't she just the cutest?" Ran said holding the baby to Conan's face

"Who's baby is it Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Her name is Aki, and one of dad's clients asked me to look after her while she and dad talk some business for an upcoming case. So Coanan-Kun can I depend on you to help me today?"

"Aw but Ran-neechan I was going to Agasa's house today"

"Come on Canan-Kun you go over their every day, are his games really that fun?" Ran asked.

"_No their's a _girl_ over their who uses me as a Ginny pig to test experimental poison on._" Conan said mentally. "Ai said she wanted me to come over and play because she was board today." He lied

Ran let's out a long sigh." I guess theirs no choice, I'll just have call Ai and tell her to come and play here today, hold Aki for a while." Ran placed Aki into Conan's arms and walked to the phone." I guess I have two babies and Ai-chan to look after today then." Ran said jokingly.

"_Haha very funny._"Conan said trying to sit Aki down on a chair but she would not let go off Conan's shirt. "Hey what do are you doing? Let go Aki!" Conan struggled to get Aki to let go with out hurting her, but watching Conan struggle earned him a few giggles from Aki as she still would not let go of Conan's shirt.

Ran walked back into the room to see Aki clinging to Conan and though it was a cute site. "I guess she really like's you Conan-kun, when I tried to hold her she clung to her mother like she is clinging to you. By the way Ai-chan said she will be coming over in a couple of hours so until then Aki-chan will sticking with you ok."

"Yeah fine with me Ran-neechan" Conan said letting out a yawn.

"Looks like your getting sleepy, you stayed up late last night again didn't you Conan-kun?"

"Yeah kinda." Conan said sleepily

Ran giggled at the sight. "Why don't you take a quick nap with Aki-chan until Ai-chan gets here."

"Yeah I think I will Ran-neechan." Conan said befor letting out one more yawn and lying on the couch with his arm's rapped around Aki who still had a tight grip to Conan's shirt and fell asleep.

A few hours later Conan woke up to the soft fresh scent of baby-powder as he looked over and saw that Aki was having her diaper changed by Ran, Conan was still half asleep and could not tell of he was still dreaming or not. Ran looked over and saw that Conan was awoke but was not ready to get up yet. "_Wow I wish conan-kun was Aki's age, he would be even cuer than he is now, It world so much fun to feed, bathe and change his diaper's when needed to." _Ran said mentally.

"I wonder how far he would let me take this?" Ran said laughing to herself as she finished tapping up Aki's diaper. "OK Conan-kun it's your turn!" Ran said jokingly waving a diaper in front of Conan's face. Ran was surprised when Conan gave no reaction. Ran picked up Conan and lied him down the table where she had changed Aki and unbuckled his pants and lowered his underwear, but still got no reaction from Conan."_Is Conan-kun going to stop me or is he going to let put a diaper on him?_" Ran asked as she hesitantly opened a diaper and slid it under Conan's butt and applied a generous amount of baby-powder to Conan's privet area. Ran genitally brought the diaper up between Conan's legs and taped it up. Ran looked down and saw that Conan's eye's were closed again then laid him back into the couch and put a blanket over him."_Sorry Conan-kun, your going to hate me when you wake up but it's worth it, your just too cute right now!_" Ran said to herself before leaving the room with Aki.


	2. Ai's diapering

**Authors Notes: I figured if this anime has poison that can turn two teen's into little kids then what you are about to read in this chapter in this chapter should be able to happen also. So please don't say that all this is over exaggerated.**

**I may only have one working arm rite now, but I will try and keep writing as much a possible.**

**Please leave some review's**

* * *

"Agasa hurry up! I was suppose to have been their an hour ago!" The short brown curly haired girl yelled from the living room.

"Patience Ai-chan, you know good things come to those who wait." The scatter brain professor said rummaging through his desk and cabinet files.

"Don't tell me you lost your car key's again Agasa?" Ai said getting Impatience.

"Well I-"

*Sigh* "Ok where was the last place you had them?

"I haven't the slightest clue, I was in the middle of making my newest invention when Ran-Chan called over here asking if you could come and play with Shinichi sense he had to stay home and help take care of a baby, I must have sat them down when I went to answer the phone."

"So Agasa this is your newest invention? This over sized baby carriage?" Ai said in sarcasm.

"Why yes it is!" Agasa said proudly. "This will change the way mothers takes care of their babies, The Agasa Baby Buggy will do it all, comfort the baby when it cries, change a dirty diaper, and sings and sweet lullaby to help put the baby to sleep."

"Don't tell me, you want to see if this thing really works by putting the baby that Ran-San and Kudo-Kun are taking care of inside it, right?

"Well yes that was the plan Ai-chan, but first I have to find my car key's or we'll just have to walk over there."

Ai was tapping her foot impatiently the whole time then snapped."You could use the exercise, now change your shirt and let's go!" Ai said in a stern tone making the professor jump.

Agasa walked into the room where he and Ai slept and night looking for a decent shirt to wear while Ai was sitting in the living room on the couch reading a magazine when something shiny caught the corner her eye. She looked over and saw Agasa's car keys lying the baby buggy.

"Great, so the doc did leave his keys in that stupid looking thing!" Ai exclaimed. With her shoes off Ai climbed on to the arm of the couch and reached out trying to grab the key's, but fell inside the baby buggy instead. To Ai's surprise the buggy had soft sheets and pillow's inside and was actually pretty comfortable to lye in.

The buggy spoke in a sweet female voice" Hello baby and welcome to the Agasa Baby Buggy system, my name is Lilly and I will take care of you while mommy takes a break." A robotic arm emerged from the side and tickled Ai's chin. "coo-chi coo-chi coo, coo-chi coo-chi coo, now who's a cute wittle baby?" Lilly said is a babyish tone still tickling Ai"s chin.

"Hey stop it!" Ai yelled slapping the hand away. She then stood up trying to get out of the baby carriage but the same arm pulled her back down.

"No, no,no!" Lilly spoke again. "Baby shouldn't standing inside the carriage, it's dangerous."

Ai was getting angrier by the second and began the thrash and kick around the carriage. "Let me go now you hunk of junk!" Ai continued to put up a fight until another hand grabbed both of Ai's arm's and pinned her wrists down above her head making her unable to get up.

"Awwww baby sure it cranky today." Lilly spoke, and once again began to tickle Ai under her chin again. "Coo-chi coo-chi coo, coo-chi coo-chi coo." Lilly's hand trailed down Ai's chest and onto her stomach really tickling her this time, Ai was helpless to stop the ongoing tickling assault because of her wrist being pinned down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY STOOOOPPPPP ITTTTTT!." Ai began to thrash around again trying to shake off the hand that was tickling her, she tried desperately to free her hands but the robotic hands proved too strong for the shrunken girl to handle as she was still being mercilessly tickled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! STOPPPPPPPPPP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ai was now out of breath when the arm finally stopped tickling her. "Is baby happy now?" Lilly spoke again.

"No I'm not happy, now let me go or so help me I'll have you turned into scrap metal-" Ai was silenced when a pacifier was shoved into her mouth, and an elastic strap attached to it was wrapped around her head preventing her from spitting it out. "Mh!, Mh!, Mh!" Was Ai's muffled reaction.

"Awwwww! Why is baby so cranky do you need your diaper changed?" Lilly asked.

"Mh?" Ai eye's shot wide open in shocked from the question she just heard. "Mh!, Mh!, Mh!" Ai began to thrash around once more but was too tired from the tickling she had received.

One of the arms reached under Ai's skirt and pulled off her panties completely, before the arm was out of her legs reach Ai delivered a hard kick to the robotic arm's.

"Now, now baby should not do things like that!" Lilly spoke in a scolding tone. Another arm grabbed Ai by her legs and lifted her bottom in the air and delivered a three hard smacks to Ai's bottom making her scream through the pacifier.

With her bottom still in the air, baby-powder was sprinkled on it then was lowered into a diaper and had more baby-powder sprinkled onto her front area then the diaper was tapped up tightly. Ai was now in tears because one she was diapered for the first time in sixteen years and two she had been spanked for the first time in who knows how long.

"Awwwwwwww! Don't cry baby." Lilly spoke in a caring tone this time. Ai quickly turned her head the other in a pout way when her foot was grabbed by one of the arms. Using Ai toes Lilly recited the five piggies nursery rhymes starting with Ai's big toe. " This wittle piggy went to market, this wittle piggy stayed home. This wittle piggy had roast beef, and this wittle piggy had none, and this wittle went wee, wee, wee all the way home."This caused more painful laughter from Ai.

Just then the sound of foot steps came into the living room. "Ai...Ai-Chan where are you" Agasa called out to her. "I just got off the phone with Ran-Chan, she says that the babies gone and that Shinichi's locked himself into the bathroom and won't come out so theirs no need for us to go over their."

"Mh!, Mh!, Mh!" Ai muffled through the pacifier trying to get the doc's attention but her could not her her through his yelling.

"I guess she must have finally left with out me, oh well I guess I'll go down to the lab and get some more work then."

It was three hours later when Ai was discovered in a very wet diaper that was not changed because the baby buggy had run out of power. "Ai-Chan are you ok? what were you doing in their-" Agasa stopped when Ai kicked him right in his shin making him fall over.

Agasa looked up to see Ai's threatening cold stair. "Professor you will destroy that contraction before I destroy you understand?." She said in a threatening tone then walked off. Agasa heard a loud crinkle with each step Ai took as she walked into the bathroom.


End file.
